Forum:Planning Meeting
Ok here's the planning list Features: History (started ready for edits) How To Make (started) What they are (started) Lilguys group (need) (Bobster said yes) Frenchboard/MIB/MIBII (started) (Dax said yes)(done ready for editing) Robert Bradley (started) Donar (need) Rich Bellacara (need) Pixel Heroes (need) Ben Cooper (need) Template (what they are, what they mean, and how to use them properly) (done ready for edit) Micro Hero mottos to live by (done set to protect) Links (ready for links) Digclaw 01:13, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Ok this is the stuff we have planned to start with. Robert Bradley has agreed to do the article on the Lilguys group. We need someone to do a pixel-heroes article. I'll start a feature article on Ben Cooper. We need people to do features on Donar, Rich(Torch), and Robert Bradley. Robert said we could use anything on his site for material for articles. If you contribute a tutorial to the how to section, make sure it doesn't overlap. Try to combine them if they cover the same program or action. You can post them separately if they cover different programs, just keep them in the how to article. I'm still learning how to do this, If you notice, We don't have any navigation link menus on our pages yet. Once I figure that out we will. Also if any body wants to do a feature article on a creator that hasn't been listed here, please present the idea here in the forums and explain what impact you think this artist had on our art form. The artists we have selected for now have had a solid constructive impact on the art form of micro-heroes. We just want to avoid this being a place for self promotion or celebration of ones friends. We want to keep this about micros. Other than the no self promotion rule, me and Carnage really don't care. We want this wiki to be part of the overall micro-hero community and to be open to the community as a whole. Digclaw 01:13, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ok our needs list is updated. we still need a pixel heroes article. We need to get the lilguys group article. An the rest of the creators features done--Digclaw 00:15, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, any more ideas for articles?? Since somebody brought up the credit issue, maybe we should have an article on micro-hero politics. I know we really want to avoid that stuff, but we might want to at least give people and overall view of the issues that circle around the community. It might also be interesting to present the issues that are now not a concern, so we can get a contrast. Like on lilguys when a big issue used to be requesting. It's still an issue, but it has died down.--Digclaw 13:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Well it looks like people are starting to come in. so hello welcome to the wiki and help out where you can.--Digclaw 20:51, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Just to go over what we still need, We still need somebody to do the pixel heroes article. We need to get the founders features done as well as the Ben Cooper feature done. After those are done, I'd like to start two new features. Brad Monje and Johnny Patches. Any other suggestions for featured creators??? any other aspects of the community we need to cover?? --Digclaw 18:24, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, we're in the middle of fattening up our tutorials. We had a few offers to add content that never came through. I'll try to get some stuff up before Christmas. --Digclaw 03:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) after a long hiatus, me and Luis are bcak working on the wiki again our goal is to make the wiki the largest public source for micro-hero tutorials and how-to's. As a result we'll need as much help as we can. We want to be as valuable a resource to the artform of micro-heroes as possible. Digclaw 13:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC)